Blue moon
by Ally soccer girl
Summary: Edward never came back to bella after he found out that jake imprinted on her,the cullens move to main and on the way ,they take a detour to visit edwards parents grave and find out somthing that edward forgot..what could it be? the rating may change!
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter Two _

We arrived in chicago at 8pm the next day and parked at the old cemetary,this is were there bodies lay, I haven't seen the place ,ever.I feel like such a bad son,not even knowing were there my own parents grave go inside a small brick house were an old man and women are.I love hearing the elderly thought there calm and nice.

"What can we you help you all with"the old women askes.

"We would like to know were the masons grave sight is "Esme asks.

"Ok the Masons"

She types in the last name and a map shows with a red mark,which I assume is the place

"Can I ask what you are to them,there grave is under private?"

"I am doing a family history report ,there our great ancestors,we were going to take a picture of the grave and pay respects to them"

Alice saves the day.

"oh okay I will print a map"

She clicks print and heads to a back room,the old guy clicks on history

"Hm Edward SR and Edward JR and Eizabeth along with Allison mason ."He smiles ,wait a beautiful name.I don't remember anyone named Allison

"Who is allison mason,does it show connections" I ask.,do I have a sister?

"Ah ,Allison Mason..she is young edwards bride and a beautiful one of that."

He turns the computer and I gasp the women on here is so beautiful,she has long natural blonde hair with waves in a beautiful white dress and has a peace sign sticking her tounge out with my arm around her waist, laughing.

"when was this taken" I ask ,gaping at the picture.

"Hmmm,1916,they were young ,but that was common at that they look happy,I bet they would have been a very happy couple if the influenza hadn't struck"He sighs ,all my family look at the screen then me

"Was Allison taken by the infulenza as well?" Carlisle doesn't remember ever seeing or meeting her.

"Ah,no. She went missing before the influnza struck..there were search parties all over the town,it says the masons were heart broken and edward was in depression,then they decided that they would start searching houses,oh my, it seems they discovered blood and allisons ripped cloths in the garbage in a shed ,they never found the body,poor mans house that the evidence was found in was sentencing to death,by edward SR. The man was going to be hung anyway even if he told the truth or not..."He stated that.

" My,my,my he had stated that he had seen her in a meadow ..and told her he was a master artist and asked if she would like to see them,and she refused at first but .."he smirks,what is funny about this " it seems allison,had a very optemistic character because he called her chicken and thats when she went with him soon after going into the house ,he locked the door and ..drugged her ice tea then ...he ..raped her and then draged her body of and dug a 20 foot hole...baring her alive and leaving...Edward JR had to be taken out along with senior because they were getting ready to hurt him,I would have to ,how awful"

He looks up.I'm sure we all look about to girls look like they could,the old women comes and gives us the map and we leave. I can't get over it..I had a fiancee and I was happy .She was so beautiful and is ..dead.

"I was ..married ...in love and happy..and she "I couldn't bare it ,I ran to the graves and sat there , dry sob with every one else,after a few minutes we pull ourselves togther. On the grave is a carving of her.I want to remember her,so badly.

"I feel so awful..thats such a horrid way to die"Rose says think about someone else besides herself, the story is similar to what had happened to her,except..she lived.

I feel angered by was probably one of the most caring people and she died..and Rose .I shake my head of thoose thoughts.

I want to know allison..ally ,but she.."I can't believe it "

I touch her grave '...Do you think we could look...for were the body ..was"

They look at me with sympathy and head to the old house,the house the crime was commited,Which to my suprise is still there,with yellow markers and looks decayed.

" The way the old man said it,I think if I was human I would mark my trail after barying a bodyI might be able to find it."says jasper.

I nod at him to go for head out back and immediatly we see the foot prints

"Perfect"

We all follow till we see them stop .This is it.

"Well here it is. "Alice and Emment start searching before any of us .We first dig with tree sticks,down very far till Alice screams ,and jumps up with emment sprinting up after all look at them.

"Th..ere's a hole...tunnel and it smells ..like ..us"Alice says and I freeze ..could she..be..I go down and the jasper comes we go through it and I smell mixed with our scent ,vanalla, she smelled so good,better then ..bella we reach the end and everyone comes up,were in a meadow a beautiful one

"Its beuatiful"Esme sighs.

I then have a flash back

"This is it,but I can't smell any decay or corpse"Jasper points out.

"yeah,hmmm odd"emment had to add a smart alec comment,I could kill him if I ..

*_Flachback* _

_A beautiful bond with waves in her hair comes running to me in sweatpants and a tee-shirt_,(not girl alterier back then)_ EDW~WARD she yells and I see myself picking her up and kissing her lips and nuzzling her neck _

_"hey love,why did you want me to meet you here"Ally smirks ,I fell a huge swell ..of love.. _

_"Well I wanted you to model for me ..ple~ase"I chuckle and nod after an hour she syells"TA-DAAA" it is the most amazing peice I have ever seen,even compared to thoose famous artists of the past._

_*end of flach back* _

_"_Edward whats wrong"Carlisle asks me. ,shaking me a bit.

" I saw ..a memory of us right here"I go to the spot

"she asked me to model for her,she was amazing .She could have been up there with Piacosso."

I couldn't find words to descirbe her was crystal clear,it souded carefree and calm but excited and energetic all the time.I could tell she was a rebel.I told my family this and they look amazed and sad at the same timeThen Alice freezes and I freeze,I see me and..I think a vampire..but her eyes are so blue and green.

"Alice..is that"

"I don't know..but..maybe"

"ugh what are you talking about'emment yells.

"I saw the girl from ..the photo..but she ..has amzing blue green eyes..she looks like her and edward was with her"alice says.

"..Elemenetal..thats what we call our kind that can control elements"Carlisle explains.

"Well ,how do we find her?"rose actually is excited to meet her.

"Well.. I think aro might know let me call him."

He gets out his phone and calls him I don't listen,I keep seeing me and her.I find out my dead lover is still alive...I haven't seen her in 107 years but ..I feel like ..I alredy love her ,the prospect of seeing her again..the love hits me 100 ,no ,1000 times more than it did with bella.

I see jasper smirking at me then see carlisle hang up with a huge smile and nods,Alice screams with excitment and blocks her mind from me.

"He only knows of one and..her name is ally he never met her in person but*chuckles*he had an image from there coven leader,phillip ,who is a water elemental of her giving him the middle finger,apparently she is ,very carefree"he looks at me and winks,its her ,"they live in maine"we all stare at him, shocked.

"Well why are we standing here LETS GO MEET EDDIES WIFE" Emment screams and we head back to the car and leave to our new home and ..to see my old and hopefully still ,,my wife.

**So tell me what you think **


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two _

We arrived in chicago at 8pm the next day and parked at the old cemetary,this is were there bodies lay, I haven't seen the place ,ever.I feel like such a bad son,not even knowing were there my own parents grave go inside a small brick house were an old man and women are.I love hearing the elderly thought there calm and nice.

"What can we you help you all with"the old women askes.

"We would like to know were the masons grave sight is "Esme asks.

"Ok the Masons"

She types in the last name and a map shows with a red mark,which I assume is the place

"Can I ask what you are to them,there grave is under private?"

"I am doing a family history report ,there our great ancestors,we were going to take a picture of the grave and pay respects to them"

Alice saves the day.

"oh okay I will print a map"

She clicks print and heads to a back room,the old guy clicks on history

"Hm Edward SR and Edward JR and Eizabeth along with Allison mason ."He smiles ,wait a beautiful name.I don't remember anyone named Allison

"Who is allison mason,does it show connections" I ask.,do I have a sister?

"Ah ,Allison Mason..she is young edwards bride and a beautiful one of that."

He turns the computer and I gasp the women on here is so beautiful,she has long natural blonde hair with waves in a beautiful white dress and has a peace sign sticking her tounge out with my arm around her waist, laughing.

"when was this taken" I ask ,gaping at the picture.

"Hmmm,1916,they were young ,but that was common at that they look happy,I bet they would have been a very happy couple if the influenza hadn't struck"He sighs ,all my family look at the screen then me

"Was Allison taken by the infulenza as well?" Carlisle doesn't remember ever seeing or meeting her.

"Ah,no. She went missing before the influnza struck..there were search parties all over the town,it says the masons were heart broken and edward was in depression,then they decided that they would start searching houses,oh my, it seems they discovered blood and allisons ripped cloths in the garbage in a shed ,they never found the body,poor mans house that the evidence was found in was sentencing to death,by edward SR. The man was going to be hung anyway even if he told the truth or not..."He stated that.

" My,my,my he had stated that he had seen her in a meadow ..and told her he was a master artist and asked if she would like to see them,and she refused at first but .."he smirks,what is funny about this " it seems allison,had a very optemistic character because he called her chicken and thats when she went with him soon after going into the house ,he locked the door and ..drugged her ice tea then ...he ..raped her and then draged her body of and dug a 20 foot hole...baring her alive and leaving...Edward JR had to be taken out along with senior because they were getting ready to hurt him,I would have to ,how awful"

He looks up.I'm sure we all look about to girls look like they could,the old women comes and gives us the map and we leave. I can't get over it..I had a fiancee and I was happy .She was so beautiful and is ..dead.

"I was ..married ...in love and happy..and she "I couldn't bare it ,I ran to the graves and sat there , dry sob with every one else,after a few minutes we pull ourselves togther. On the grave is a carving of her.I want to remember her,so badly.

"I feel so awful..thats such a horrid way to die"Rose says think about someone else besides herself, the story is similar to what had happened to her,except..she lived.

I feel angered by was probably one of the most caring people and she died..and Rose .I shake my head of thoose thoughts.

I want to know allison..ally ,but she.."I can't believe it "

I touch her grave '...Do you think we could look...for were the body ..was"

They look at me with sympathy and head to the old house,the house the crime was commited,Which to my suprise is still there,with yellow markers and looks decayed.

" The way the old man said it,I think if I was human I would mark my trail after barying a bodyI might be able to find it."says jasper.

I nod at him to go for head out back and immediatly we see the foot prints

"Perfect"

We all follow till we see them stop .This is it.

"Well here it is. "Alice and Emment start searching before any of us .We first dig with tree sticks,down very far till Alice screams ,and jumps up with emment sprinting up after all look at them.

"Th..ere's a hole...tunnel and it smells ..like ..us"Alice says and I freeze ..could she..be..I go down and the jasper comes we go through it and I smell mixed with our scent ,vanalla, she smelled so good,better then ..bella we reach the end and everyone comes up,were in a meadow a beautiful one

"Its beuatiful"Esme sighs.

I then have a flash back

"This is it,but I can't smell any decay or corpse"Jasper points out.

"yeah,hmmm odd"emment had to add a smart alec comment,I could kill him if I ..

*_Flachback* _

_A beautiful bond with waves in her hair comes running to me in sweatpants and a tee-shirt_,(not girl alterier back then)_ EDW~WARD she yells and I see myself picking her up and kissing her lips and nuzzling her neck _

_"hey love,why did you want me to meet you here"Ally smirks ,I fell a huge swell ..of love.. _

_"Well I wanted you to model for me ..ple~ase"I chuckle and nod after an hour she syells"TA-DAAA" it is the most amazing peice I have ever seen,even compared to thoose famous artists of the past._

_*end of flach back* _

_"_Edward whats wrong"Carlisle asks me. ,shaking me a bit.

" I saw ..a memory of us right here"I go to the spot

"she asked me to model for her,she was amazing .She could have been up there with Piacosso."

I couldn't find words to descirbe her was crystal clear,it souded carefree and calm but excited and energetic all the time.I could tell she was a rebel.I told my family this and they look amazed and sad at the same timeThen Alice freezes and I freeze,I see me and..I think a vampire..but her eyes are so blue and green.

"Alice..is that"

"I don't know..but..maybe"

"ugh what are you talking about'emment yells.

"I saw the girl from ..the photo..but she ..has amzing blue green eyes..she looks like her and edward was with her"alice says.

"..Elemenetal..thats what we call our kind that can control elements"Carlisle explains.

"Well ,how do we find her?"rose actually is excited to meet her.

"Well.. I think aro might know let me call him."

He gets out his phone and calls him I don't listen,I keep seeing me and her.I find out my dead lover is still alive...I haven't seen her in 107 years but ..I feel like ..I alredy love her ,the prospect of seeing her again..the love hits me 100 ,no ,1000 times more than it did with bella.

I see jasper smirking at me then see carlisle hang up with a huge smile and nods,Alice screams with excitment and blocks her mind from me.

"He only knows of one and..her name is ally he never met her in person but*chuckles*he had an image from there coven leader,phillip ,who is a water elemental of her giving him the middle finger,apparently she is ,very carefree"he looks at me and winks,its her ,"they live in maine"we all stare at him, shocked.

"Well why are we standing here LETS GO MEET EDDIES WIFE" Emment screams and we head back to the car and leave to our new home and ..to see my old and hopefully still ,,my wife.

**So tell me what you think **


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

After driving 100mph we made it to maine in 2 hours and unpacked all our stuff. Esme set up the rooms a week before we moved out saw that they would be going hunting ,their vegetairian like us.I honestly couldn't imagine Ally eating humans.

We had decided to go to a beautiful meadow wher they will be meeting eachother after hunting. I look at them all and do not see it is so odd they all have these amazing clored is sone with these huge brown eyes even more brown than Bella's .

"Hello,I am peter this is my wife julie and our kids and there mates erica and blake ,sam and taylor ,ah we have one more but"he is inturrupted by the one called blake"she's MEADOW PHOBIC"He screams,laughing while his mate erica hits his head,they remind me of emment and thinks so to well everyone that knows them.

" BLAKE YOUR DEAD"I hear wind rushing and blake's hair starts to go a deep red color,he must be I see her,and memories come flying back of our childhood and our first kiss and so much more . It seems I was the first to lose there virginity.I smirk .I can hear her inner voice is as beautiful as I remember and her smells like vanilla.

"Bring it on alls"He says laughing

"gAHHHHH" He screams.

Blake goes flying backwards through trees and out of sight.

"Nice ally"Sam says, grinning

"Meadow phobic,ha I am not,"She takes a step and steps on a leaf and she screams ,the others she hisses at the leaf

"oh bring it on leaf .. making that nasty cruncking noise ,ohhh your on"I even laugh,she used to do that when we were kids.

"This is our last daughter"Peter says "hey,i'm ...shamalamading dong but call me ally"everyone laughs"well this is my wife esme,our kids emment and rose ,alice and jasper and edwa"ally whispers the rest"rd" They all look going back and forth, between us

"Hey love" Ally smiles that smile and lunges at me knocking us down,laughing

"Missed me "I question her, feels so perfect in my arms I love it

"Ohnot really"I nuzzle her neck.

"How about now?"She pinchs my arm and I fake being nuzzle her neck and breath her in.

There a cough from peter ,we stand and I hold her close to my chest,its like we match,a jigsaw puzzle ,being put together

"Ha,ha dad you remember ..my husband edward.. know the vegas story"Her coven looks shocked then julie comes and hugs me.

"Its good to finally meet you, ally has always loved you "Then she smirks and her thoughts take a new view"You ..thought I was alive?" she looks shocked,ally that is,then grins.

I also notice I can't hear her mind now,how odd"Well..I new what it is like to lose someone you love there's a whole..but I didn't feel that ,I still felt like me..but ..not,so call it womens intution,men lack it."She grins, I laugh .We always used to joke about who was smarter and silly things**. **

We spent the rest of the night catching about on everything ,I told her about bella,she said she dated a few people but nothing like our relationship,she told me about what happened that night and I felt like I could go and kill him again but he gave us forever ,even if he had raped and killed my wife..the name really doesn't seem to fit ..it seems less imporant ,soulmate is more appealing ,she said wife makes her sound old.


	4. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

Ally pov:

Its been almost 100 years sense I was changed,and I love it ,my family all the things that come with this life,superstrength,superfast .excell~ent vision,and powers but I can't say if I could do it over again I would,I miss my human life,my ..soulmate was in that life,but as people say ,"life...is like an onion,you just keep on peeling till you get to the core...while weeping a little"or"I think I've discovered the secret of life - you just hang around until you get used to it. (Charles Schulz) ",yep,thats life for you,though...we have eternity..does that quote still apply...I pondering this I hear my family talking in the meadow with someone

Oh,we have company,yay,ah wait ..the meadow...dreadful...thoose evil things that live in there..worms and ants..and dug-the -bugs,oh my .Then my stupid brother blake says I am meadow he is dead,I sprint onto the meadow and use my power,which is wind manipulation and throw him back far..still going..wow pretty says good job..then..as I walk..to them..I hear it..that noise"cr~~~~un..ch,I hiss at it ..the leaves"OH ,bring it on leaf..making that nasty crunching noise" there it goes again"ohhh you are on"As I make a fool of the leaf,I hear peter,my *dad* introduce me,ohh gotta make this fun"Hi I am shamalamading dong,but call me ally"They laugh,I hear one that stands out..it sounds introduce themselves..them I look up and see,him,I whisper"rd"as esme says it,I can't believe it then he smiles ..that smile that i loved to paintand says "hi love"I then lung at him,hugging him tightly,its still there,that spark and stronger than ever.

_1 MONTH LATER _

**EDWARD POV: **

Ally and myself decided that we would renew our vows,I have to say..I really had no clue what I was missing ,I thought I understood what..real love was with bella...but I didn't..me and ally are waiting to have sex till after the honeymoon,and she is nothing like bella ,for the better,it is really true opposites attract,I can't believe I didn't see it, rose and emment,alice and jasper, they are opposites and are passsionately in love. My self and bella had many things in common,we didn't need to talk about anything,and be comfy ,though now I think it would be the has made me see things from a whole new perspective,my family and ally's have also gotton along ,really well,I should say now that we are all living together in an even bigger house..more of a mansion,we have been thinking of going back to school some time,but probably not in the near future,right now everyone is content and will possibly remain that way for an eternity and beyond.


End file.
